Timer
- 16▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 6▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 2▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - TV/Anime= }} |caption = |birthplace = Japan |birthdate = May 15th |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Red |hcolor = Brown |hobby = Cosplay? Designing and collecting costumes. My closet is like a department store! |relative = Minit's (younger sister), Ice and Shollkee (friends) |like = Nyami-chan ♥ |dislike = Sewing...I buy costumes? |appearance1 = pop'n music 2 |appearance2 = pop'n music 6, pop'n music 10 (ee'MALL), pop'n music 16 PARTY♪, pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝 (TV/Anime), pop'n music Sunny Park |theme = Digi Rock Digi Beat Spark (ee'MALL) Cyber Digibeat JAP Variant Rave |designer = shio (pop'n 2 and 6), ちっひ (PARTY♪) }} Timer is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 2. Personality 「生まれつきアイドル。てゆーか妖精?」な歌ってしゃべれるミュージシャン。 スケジュールがみっしりの売れっ子で、いつもおっきな時計を持ち歩いているんだ。 "A natural idol. Or as you'd say a fairy?" A musician who can speak any song. Being so popular with a packed schedule, I always carry a large clock. Timer is both a cosplayer and a male idol. He is shown to have a crush on Nyami; tailing around her and disguising himself as a cat (using a cat hoodie), which makes Nyami unable to discover his true identity. Appearance Digi Rock Timer appears as a tall man with red eyes and short, hazel-colored hair. On Timer's head is a red-violet rabbit hat. His attire consists of a suit with the same color as his hat, a violet tie with a rabbit icon, and black shoes. Timer's 2P color palette changes his hair color to powder blue color and his eyes to a deeper red. His whole suit is colored white, and his shoes are colored cerulean with black soles. His neck tie also is shifted to red. Digi Pop Timer's waers all red attire, including a short tank top, red khaki pants, and black sneakers with red outlines and rabbit icons on the back. His hair color is shaded into brown instead of hazel. In his 2P color palette, Timer's hair is shaded into a maroon color, while his eyes are shown as blue for the first time. His hat and top are colored black, and his pants are blue. His shoes are shown in a violet color, and his rabbit icons are colored blue. Timer's 2P color palette was used in Spark, an ee'MALL song of Pop'n Music 10. Cyber Digibeat Timer gains a new appearance, with a red sleeveless suit top with coattails, and striped arm warmers. Timer's top has a black neck tie. He wears black shorts, and black flat shoes worn with striped thigh high socks, matching his arm warmers. Timer's original color palette is used in JAP, from Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden. Timer's 2P color palette colors his entire outfit black, and once again gives him blue eyes and maroon hair. His 2P palette is used in Variant Rave, from Pop'n Music Sunny Park. Cameos Timer appears in the Pop'n Music Card Collection on a change card. He wears his usual rabbit hat in a white color, a white T-shirt with a gray plaid tie, red wristbands, blacks shorts, and white boots with red soles. Timer has a cameo in Ice's Lose animation in Pop'n Music 3, unchanged. In Pop'n Music 4, Timer wears fancy garments, consisting of a deep red top, a white neck tie, and dark gray pants with black shoes. His eyes are colored brown instead of red. Timer only appears in Ice's FEVER! and Win animations. Timer makes a major cameo in one of the videos in the Omake section of Pop'n Music 7, along with Ash as well. His new appearance in Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL shows him wearing a harlequin-inspired costume, with his entire outfit is split into halves that includes red and burgundy colors, while the top has checkered patterns. This only occurs in Ice's Jam and Win animations. Timer's new and casual attire includes a lime green sweater with a white shirt underneath, jean-colored capris, and red-white boots. This only appears in Minit's' Lose and Win animations in Pop'n Music 14 FEVER!. Timer is physically mentioned in Mimi's FEVER! Win animation and makes a cameo in Ryuta's Miss animation in Pop'n Music Lapistoria. It's unknown if he will make a major appearance in this game or not, as he is wearing the thematic uniform in the Pop'n Music-inspired high school. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 6: トップアイドルとして今日も走りつづけるタイマーくん。全国ドームツアーも大成功！ コンサートはファンのみんぽと一緒に歌えるから大好きほんだって。 「みんなもぼくとLet's sing！」 Even today Timer continues running as the top idol. The nationwide Dome Tour was also a big success! I loved the concert very much because my fans were together and I was singing to them. "Everyone and I, Let's sing!" Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪: 最近TV出演ばっかりでひさしぶりのコンサートがとっても楽しみなタイマーくん！ 新しい衣装が気に入ってもらえるか今からドキドキしているみたい。 After a long absence Timer has recently appeared on TV for a very fun concert! You will love his new costume and it'll leave you throbbing. NET Self Trivia *Timer's birthdate is identical to Leon's, Yululu's, and Chiyoko's. *Timer is the third character to cross dress, preceded by Mimi and Nyami. *Nyami makes cameos in Timer's FEVER WIN animations in both Pop'n Music 6 and Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪. **Minit's also makes a cameo in Timer's Lose animation in Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪. *Timer is a reference of the unnamed rabbit character from Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland. Gallery Animations Timer2Neutral.gif|Neutral (Digi Rock) Timer22.gif|Good Timer23.gif|Great Timer2Miss.gif|Miss Timer24.gif|FEVER! Timer1.gif|Neutral (Digi Pop) Timer2.gif|Good Timer3.gif|Great Timer5.gif|Miss Timer4.gif|FEVER! Timer66.gif|Lose Timerwin.gif|Win Timer6.gif|Fever Win Timer pop'n 16 trans.gif|Neutral (Cyber Digibeat) Timer162.gif|Good Timer 16 great.gif|Great Timer16Miss.gif|Miss Timer 16 FEVER!.gif|FEVER! Timer166.gif|Lose Timer165.gif|WIN Screenshots Timer(6).gif|Timer in Pop'n Music 6 Timer162P.png|2P palette in Cyber Digibeat Timerselect6.png|Select Icon in Pop'n Music 6 Profile TimerName2.png|Timer banner from Pop'n Music 2 timer 6 sketch.gif|Timer's sketch in Pop'n Music 16 PARTY white and red.gif|Timer with white attire and red attire. timer school.gif|Another sketch from 16 timer 16 sketch.jpg|Timer's main attire in Pop'n Music 16 PARTY. TimerSketch5.png|An unused Timer design from Pop'n Music 5 2timer.gif|Timer in Pop'n Music 2 Boys_fg.jpg|Timer and Yuli from Pop'n Music 2 Cafe1.jpg|Timer's Cafe Timer Poster.jpeg|Timer Poster Merchandise Timer Change Card.jpg|Timer's Change Card HELLO!_POP'N_MUSIC_Spring.jpg|Timer with Nyami on the HELLO! POP'N MUSIC Special Spring Image card Category:Characters Category:Pop'n Music 2 Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music 2 AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 2